seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha D. Beta
Property of Alphadhbeta Introduction Alpha D. Beta was a Marine Vice from South Blue, with a reputation for being nearly strong as Monkey D. Garp. However, following the events of Marineford, he resigned, and became the captain of the Winged Pirates. His lifelong goal is to overthrow the World Government (and the Marines), and create a morally justified organization that rules the world. He has eaten the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Hawk, which has earned him his epithet "Red Hawk." He is the main protagonist of One Piece: The Triple D. Appearance Alpha was a rather tall teenager, standing at 182 centimeters, with a slightly thin build and long legs. Unlike many other Ensigns in the series, Alpha wore a fiery-red suit and black pants, and a white shirt and black tie. He also wore a pair of shades that his a scar running across his eyelids. After the timeskip, he has gotten taller, with more muscle. He now has a new scar running vertically along the center of his neck, all the way to his stomach. He has changed to wearing an open red shirt with flame designs, though he keeps the black pants. Due to the cold weather of winter, from the start of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc to the end of the Fishman Island Arc, he had to wear a thick red coat of the same flame designs over a white shirt, and a pair of thick black pants. He also kept himself ignited on Sabaody to keep himself and the others warm. Similar to Luffy and his straw hat, Alpha wears his sunglasses in almost any situation, whether or not it's sunny, and even while battling and eating. This is most likely due to his claim that shades "are cool." Personality Alpha's three most dominant traits are his apparent lack of fear, his overall childishness, and his rather serious character in battle. Alpha confronts those he thinks as "bad guys" outright, and immediately fights him/her. This trait has had a habit during many of the story arcs, causing the story itself to lose the overall plot and development theme, and have the climax as the most prominent part. However, once in battle, Alpha immediately becomes a fighting genius, as well as a rather calm and cool-headed person, instinctively dodging attacks and preforming stunning attacks. He becomes incredibly serious, to the point that he can easily be mistaken as another person. As an example, during his fight against the former CP9 member Kitakaze, he immediately learned how to use the move Soru on sight, and completely mastered it to the point that he can use variants of it to attack. Another example is that he, once in a pinch, learned how to utilize the move Rankyaku as well. Like most of the D. Initial carriers, Luffy has a thirst for adventure, as well as a love for partying and eating. Similar to Garp's liking of senbei, Luffy's love of meat, and Teach's constant eating of pie, Alpha loves to eat ramen, and will (as a running gag) occasionally refer to it even in battles. Just like the Yonko Edward Newgate (better known as Whitebeard) and Luffy, Alpha cares deeply about his crewmates and even sees them as his family (further proven by his dream of having a crew as a family). Also, a trait shared by many other powerful figures, Alpha has an incredible eye for talent, evident when he instantly noticed Kazar as a skilled boxer and navigator. Relationships Crew As he cares deeply for his own crew to the point that he sees them as family, he is on brotherly bonds with his crew, and is seen as the elder (but also childish) "brother" of the crew by his other crewmates. Kazarashi Kazar, first introduced as the grandson of the elder of Mossball Island, was the first member to join the crew, after Alpha immediately noticed his profession in navigation and boxing. In return, Kazar views Alpha as a childish but capable leader, and respects him as the leader of the Marine branch. Ned Spade Ned Spade, first introduced during the Fullmoon Island Arc as the doctor who treated Alpha's wounds, as the second member to join the crew, is greatly respected and noted by Alpha as a doctor. He personally invited him to join the crew, as having a doctor would be helpful during times of need. In return, Ned views Alpha as a rather reckless person who goes around recieving various wounds, but also a person who is pure and kind on the inside. Wiper Wiper, having requested to join the crew, was gladly accepted by Alpha, despite first meeting back then. Following the numerous events, an unnoticable bond started growing between them (despite not having much direct interactions). Alpha views Wiper as a very powerful fighter, and respects his powers, while Wiper on the other hand knows that he has Alpha to rely on, and wants to help him as much as he can. Nile Nile, as the fifth member (fourth to join) and official shipwright of the crew, is a very helpful and generous person to Alpha, as he fixed their ship for free. Later, after Nile joined the crew, began to view Alpha as a surprisingly powerful leader and fighter. Vulcan Smith Vulcan Smith, as the inventor of the crew, creates many iron statues of the crew members, and has thus earned a great amount of respect (or rather, idolization) from Alpha. In return Vulcan notes Alpha's superior and superhuman strength and combat abilities. Enemies As a Marine, he is one of the major adversaries to pirates, along with the Shichibukai and Yonko. Golden Lion Pirates During his childhood, his parents, while on a vacation with him, were completely killed by the Golden Lion Pirates, who were celebrating their captain's return from Impel Down in ten years. Alpha, however, managed to somehow escape, and was left with a bitter grudge against Shiki's crew. History Alpha was born on Luster Island, a small island in South Blue, on July 12th. Some time after, during his early teenager years, he joined the Marines and managed to become an Ensign. The full details are unknown. *Captain Marimo Arc *Bromine Halogen Arc *Fullmoon Island Arc *Alabasta Arc *Spiral Ordeal Arc *Fallen Monk Arc *Skypiea Arc *KOTEI Arc *Water 7 Arc *Post-Thriller Bark Arc *Phantom of the Ocean Arc *Grim War Arc *Marineford Arc *Post-War Arc *Reunion Arc *Sabaody Archipelago Arc *Fishman Island Arc *Thunder God Arc Major Battles Trivia *Alpha was the only Marine Ensign known to lead a full Marine branch. *Like many One Piece characters, Alpha has a distinctive laughter, first shown during the Alabasta Arc, which is "Zyahahaha." *He was one of the few Marines who know how to utilize Rokushiki, the others being Momonga, Dalmatian, and Coby. * His Jolly Roger is a purple smiley wearing Alpha's sunglasses with wings. The teeth are of lighter purple. **He was so far the only Marine to have a Jolly Roger. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Rokushiki User